<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Missed You by Peku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101037">I Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peku/pseuds/Peku'>Peku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, First story on here, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic originally, Short One Shot, This ship is kinda dead so no one will read it hopefully, This was a vent at first, krii7y - Freeform, why did this get attention help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peku/pseuds/Peku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Smii7y and Kryoz burnt out thanks to the constant stress of being content creators, they just stop talking for a few days, which then become weeks, and then months, Smii7y feels lonely, extremely lonely, and Kryoz hasn't appeared even in recordings for a good while now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since they last saw each other, weeks since they last talked, days since he cried last.</p><p>Smii7y just laid there, sideways, on a comfortable sofa in the middle of his main room, TV on with some show that he wasn't invested enough in to even understand what it was about, he only watched it because he didn't like how silent the whole house could get, every once in a while checking his phone, praying that there was something new on that god forsaken screen, something, anything.</p><p>Ever since both Smii7y and John burnt out things had been so quiet, Smii7y did record still, everyone needs to eat, but his closest friends did notice something was off, and John hadn't been recording unlike Smii7y, so one could guess that just made stuff worse.</p><p>He was getting tired of people constantly asking "Are you okay?" or "How are you feeling?" as they felt like empty questions with fruitless answers, of course he wasn't okay, why does everyone expect a positive answer from those questions?</p><p>- God, this show sucks - Smii7y barely processed the words being said, yet he somehow found himself wondering what was he doing, he felt lonely, he hated that feeling with his entire gut, but there wasn't much he could do as he really did not want to admit it was from John's absence, he couldn't be that dependant to someone, right? He's a grown man, he doesn't need anyone constantly by his side even if its in a non-physical way.</p><p>- I'm not weak... don't cry you asshole... we're better than this... - meaningless words came out of his mouth, struggling not to just break down although he knew that it would eventually happen anyways. Sadly for Smii7y, nothing helped, his body reacted immediately and curled up on the sofa, hugging his knees, reaching out for anything or anyone - Damn man, I could really use a hug right now... - trying not to stutter through his own words, attempting to calm his pain a bit by making himself laugh.</p><p>- I wish this was a s-stupid movie, at least that way someone would magically appear out of nowhere - he hugged himself harder as he lost his ability to speak slowly, tears choking his voice "No one's here dammit, I don't know what I'm waiting for to happen".</p><p>Many people say that whoever we pray to may sometimes answer our prayers, others say its just a lucky timing or being in the right place in the right moment, but none of that mattered to the sobbing Smii7y as his phone began ringing. Timidly and wiping off some of his tears, trying to hide the fact he was literally in the middle of crying, he answered the phone, he didn't even look at the contact, he was so desperate for some kind of interaction in that moment that he didn't care - He-Hello? - his voice cracked as soon as he spoke, he just hoped that whoever the person was didn't pay much mind to it.</p><p>- Smit? - It was the voice, the voice he'd recognize practically anywhere - John...? - he feared he might be wrong, that his mind could be making him hear stuff - Of course it's me you dumbass, who else would call you at these hours, huh? - you could hear a small pained laugh on the other side of the line "What does he mean by these hours... Oh god" meanwhile the clock on Smii7y's wall marked almost 3 AM, making him laugh a bit, he was right, no one else would really call him - Oh god, I called in a bad time didn't I? C'mon dude, the one time I call you! - both laughed, he was already feeling slightly better by simply hearing John's voice - Sh-Shut up dude! It's not my intention - - I know it isn't - - Why... why are you calling anyways dude, like, all of the sudden - Smii7y was regaining his composture slowly, he had stopped crying and even sat up. As much as he never wanted to admit it, John calling was gonna be his highlight for today - I don't know really... maybe it's because its fucking freezing out here - his tone had dropped a bit, he didn't sound genuinely mad, but his tone definitely dropped - Where are you dude? - - Oh, nowhere, pfft, just waiting in here for someone to open his door, because holy shit, I did not think you would not respond to ringbells, what do you do when you order fast food? - Smii7y didn't even hear the rest of the sentence, he quickly got up, phone falling on the sofa and as he approached his door distant "Smii7y?'s" could be heard.</p><p>Nothing made sound through the door, but he barely thought it twice before opening it - You son of a bitch... you could have told me... - Smii7y just laughed, seeing an apparently cold John sit in the porch, waiting as if he was a package delivery - What? It was supposed to be a surprise dude, but I had to ruin it if I didn't want to die of hypothermia - John's hair waved ever so slightly with the wind, and a street light behind him made John slightly glow thanks to the reflection on his leather jacket and dark jeans with some stars in it, it looked like he made those himself.</p><p>- Are you gonna let me in or-- Smii7y hadn't talked in a while yet still surprised John with a tight hug, actions can be stronger and more effective than words after all, and they were both freezing now, Smii7y really didn't have anything to fight the outside cold outside from the yellow sweater he was wearing and maybe his white pants, he found himself quickly freezing, and only God knows for how long John's actually been sitting there.</p><p>The hug was corresponded soon after, both had water in their eyes - This is so dumb - laughed a bit Smii7y, he had finally said something - I missed you John... - - I missed you too Smit, you dummy... - both laughed this time, the mood was lifting up finally - But, are you gonna let me in or not? I genuinely don't want my grave to say I died from hypothermia ya' know - Smii7y hugged him even tighter before letting go and finally inviting him in, it was gonna be a fun night with him here.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks had passed since then, John had left Smii7y's house already, but it didn't affect him negatively, his friends had clearly noticed how both Kryoz and Smii7y were happier and livelier, they had the theory of Smii7y and Kryoz meeting but never asked, it was fun for them having to solve the mystery purely by checking if they could hear Kryoz's voice in the background on old recording sessions. Others just guessed it was because of how constantly they had started talking to each other again, constantly seeing them in the same call, well, both were correct, but all that mattered is that both of their friends were better now, meanwhile in the call, if you by any chance joined, you'd hear the 2 of them laughing at just anything stupid that appeared in their heads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Ty if you read this thing.<br/>- It was originally a vent but my mind drifted off to making me imagine a happy ending.<br/>- If anything is misspelled please do tell me, english is not my first language and I only read this twice before posting it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>